He Did Not Just Say That
He Did Not Just Say That is a scene, inspired by Total Drama Island. Transcript: 1: *Rocky: J.B. Eagle never uses Movie Maker all the time. *(Twins gasps) *Andrina: What does it mean? *Wonder Mouse Girl: Yeah, Rocky. Be specific. *Rocky: Well, he always uses Live Movie Maker. *Stephen: Oh dang. He did not just say that. *Rocky: Well, hopefully, J.B. Eagle will use Movie Maker... in case, there's a problem with Live Movie Maker. *(Then Wonder Mouse Girl lifts him upward) *Wonder Mouse Girl: Still needs help in case a problem with Windows Live Movie Maker? *Rocky: No. Not really. *Stephen: Okay, guys. Let's just chill out. At least, we know too that J.B. Eagle is making full parody films. *(Wonder Mouse Girl drops Rocky) *Rocky: Well, uh, at least, he still does films. 2: *Johnny Bravo: The girls I met were chicks. *(the females gasp) *Sandy: What does it mean? *Tanya: Yeah, Johnny Bravo. Be reasonable. *Johnny Bravo: Well, the chicks I met were in the episodes of my show. *Edd: Oh dear. He did not just say that. *Johnny Bravo: Well, there were lots of ones in my show, like good ones. *(Tanya lifts him upward) *Tanya: So there were good in every episode of your show? *Johnny Bravo: No. Not really. *Edd: Okay, guys. Let's just chill out. At least, we know too that there are females in Johnny Bravo's show as well as our shows. *(Tanya drops Johnny Bravo) *Johnny Bravo: Well, uh, at least, there's good ones like the ones on our team. 3: *Dexter: Julian Bernardino doesn't know what to upload. *(the kittens gasp) *Bubbles: What does it mean? *Buttercup: Yeah, Dexter. Tell us the truth. *Dexter: Well, he'll hopefully do some. *Robert: Oh snap. He did not just say that. *Dexter: Well, hopefully, he will do some... in case, help is needed for him to use. *(Blossom lifts Dexter up) *Blossom: He'll do some films in case help is needed for him and his videos? *Dexter: No. Not really. *Robert: Okay, guys. Let's just chill out. At least, we know too that Julian Bernardino is going to make full parody films with footage that he will use for his videos. *(Blossom drops Dexter) *Dexter: Well, uh, at least, he's got a list of footage and programs to use for his videos, since he'll ask owners for permission to use their content, providing he credits them when they agree with him. 4: *Piglet: Coppernocchio was never finished. *(Flaky gasps) *Petunia: What does that mean? *Giggles: Yeah, Piglet. Be honest. *Piglet: Well, hopefully it will be. *Doug: Oh no. He did not just say that. *Piglet: Well, hopefully, it will be finished... in case, help is needed. *(Giggles lifts Piglet up) *Giggles: It will be done since help is needed? *Piglet: No. Not really. *Doug: Okay, guys. Let's just chill out. At least, we know too that Coppernocchio needs to finished. *(Giggles drops Piglet) *Piglet: Well, at least, Coppernocchio is still in progress. 5: *Courage: TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle has finished 12 spoofs. *(Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger gasp) *Toulouse: What does it mean? *Berlioz: Yeah, Courage. Be honest. *Courage: Well, hopefully he will have help to do more. Whenever he feels like doing them. *Blossom: Oh no. He did not just say that. *Dexter: Well, hopefully, he'll be back to do more spoofs. *(Marie lifts Courage up) *Marie: He'll do some films in case help he has the brain? *Courage: No. Not really. *Blossom: Okay, guys. Let's just chill out. At least, we know too that TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle will be doing more spoofs since Andrew likes trains and boats. *(Marie drops Courage) *Courage: Well, uh, at least, he's got a list of films to do since he'll be making them, you know. Category:Funny Scenes Category:Quotes Category:Scenes